1 25 - Bad Attitude
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: 1/25 for a prompt table. The prompt was 'bad attitude'. Dougie has been a bit of an arse all day, but when he pushes Tom over and locks him out of his room, has he pushed Tom too far? Swearing, slash if you squint, a slap.


**I saw lots of people completing prompt tables in a whole variety of fandoms (especially kbeto in this one!), so I decided to do one myself! I took it from the Supernatural kink meme livejournal, but not all of them will be M rated, and they are obviously going to be McFly, not Supernatural. Here we go!**

* * *

'Bad Attitude'

Tom and Dougie were alone in the bandhouse together for the first time, well, _ever. _It wasn't going particularly well, however. Dougie had transformed from a sweet, quiet, dirty-minded fifteen year old to an angry, cheeky fifteen year old in a matter of minutes, and it was rather unnerving.

"Doug, wanna watch a film?" Tom had asked, popping his head around Dougie's door.

"No." Dougie had sharply replied, not looking up from his laptop. The abruptness of Dougie's reply, especially when compared to the generally very sweet nature he had, concerned Tom.

"You okay, mate?"

Dougie made what sounded like a gutteral growl, and almost spat, "Yeah! Fine!"

* * *

Tom had tried again an hour later. "Do you want me to get some lunch on?"

"No."

"Well, I'm having lunch now, so I'll-"

"No! I don't want anything, Tom!"

You could almost hear the exclamation marks in his sharp, clipped replies.

"Okay, grumps." Tom replied, closing Dougie's door. He had leant briefly against the wall, wondering what was wrong with the youngest band member. The worst was yet to come, however.

* * *

Tom picked up the phone, sinking down into the sofa in the living room. He carefully tried to avoid listening to the deadly silence in the house, present ever since the incident just over five minutes previously. He had to tell Harry and Danny (who had gotten drunk the night before and were now out with two chicks called Lola and Zara from said pub trawl) what he'd done. He'd rather they heard it now rather than in a few hours, when more arguments and disagreements might have occurred. Ring ring. Ring ring. The noise almost drove him mad, in his confused, slightly angry state. Harry didn't answer his mobile, but after a few tries, Danny picked up.

"What's up, Tom?"

Tom cut straight to the chase. "I slapped Dougie."

There was silence on then end of the phone for a few seconds before Danny replied, "Me and Harry should probably come home, then."

* * *

Tom hadn't _meant _to slap Dougie. He didn't start out with the intention of slapping him. It had just sort of...happened, when he let the anger inside of him bubble up and over.

"Dougie, it's three in the afternoon – you should eat some lunch. You didn't even have breakfast this morning, either." Tom had told Dougie firmly, after noticing the time.

"I'm fine."

"Dougie, you need to eat! You might-"

"Just piss off, Tom! I'm fine!"

"No, Dougs. Eating is important, you need to do it! I don't know what has been wrong with you today, and I'll talk about it if you want, but it needs to stop!" Tom had replied, letting his annoyance creep into his voice for the first time that day.

Suddenly, Dougie stood up, walked towards the ajar door, gave Tom's chest a shove so that he stumbled back away from the door, and locked it firmly, leaving Tom sprawled on the landing (he wasn't the most graceful on his feet to start with, and aided by Dougie's push and his own clumsiness, he had fallen backwards onto the floor). He sat there for just a moment, stunned, before leaping up and knocking hard on Dougie's door.

"Let me in!" Tom angrily hissed, still banging hard on the door.

"No, you twat! Piss off!" Dougie had shouted back, sending ripples of shock and misery running through him.

"Right, that's it, you little..." Tom murmured, storming upstairs to his room in the loft. He had a balcony, and Dougie's room was directly below his. The window to Dougie's room was open, unless Dougie had shut it in the minute or so it had taken them to have their little through-door confrontation and for Tom to go upstairs. Tom went out onto the balcony, glanced down to make sure he could make the distance, and started to climb off. Lowering his feet to Dougie's window-ledge, there was a terrifying moment where he had to let go of the balcony bars and rely solely on his feet. Then, after slipping with a little bump, he was in Dougie's room. Dougie stared at him, alarmed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dougie asked, pushing himself further back on his bed.

"We need to talk, and you were being too immature to open your door."

"I'm not immature, you're immature!" Dougie immediately replied, glaring bitterly at Tom.

"Stop being such a brat and tell me what's wrong, Dougie, or I swear to god..." Tom trailed off, trying to contain his anger.

"Just piss off back to your happy-clappy theatre family and your perfect little world, Tom."

Tom lost it. He REALLY lost it. Dougie could insult him until the cows came home, but not his family. He grabbed Dougie's arm and yanked him up.

"No!" he angrily said. "Shut up about my family!"

Dougie gave a little, twisted smile. "A little sensitive, Tommy? Is that because you feel bad about leaving them with hardly any money while you live the high life?"

Tom's anger climaxed, and in a fit of rage his hand flew out and slapped Dougie across the face. Not that roughly, actually – just enough to sting a little.

Dougie stared at Tom. Tom stared at Dougie.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Doug..." Tom said, anger vanishing when he saw the hurt look on Dougie's face, and his pinkening cheek.

Dougie very quietly replied. "Get out."

* * *

Danny and Harry arrived back not long after, Danny concerned, Harry disgruntled that his day had been spoilt before he got a shag. Tom poured out his tale, feeling certainly that he was 100% in the wrong for what he had done.

"He deserved it." Harry said, as soon as Tom was done.

"No, he didn't. But he did have it coming to him." Danny replied.

"I shouldn't have hit him." Tom glumly added, head in hands. What if Dougie hated him now? What if Dougie quit the band?

"Let me go and talk to him." Danny offered, giving Tom a tight hug. "I don't get _why _he's so pissed off, but I can try and find out."

* * *

They never did find out. And while Dougie never pushed any of them to hitting him again, he did have the occasional day, right up until he was nineteen or twenty, when he would have a completely bad attitude, and would be bratty and badly behaved all day. They became known as 'Dougie's period', which he found vaguely amusing on his good days and completely infuriating during his period. Just the same as a real period...


End file.
